gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 1
Successful Gameplayer2014 - Patroller C losed July 10, 2013 as Successful --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:32, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I know it has only been literally 2 weeks since being apart of this wonderful wiki. It is one of my pleasures to be apart of it. You may have known me from the edits i make on the side and the pages i have created. I believe i am ranked in the top 10, possibly under 5th place, if that matters. My grammar, as I am told, is excellent, along with my editing skills. I am also proud of skimming through the forums for anyone misbehaving, such as trolling, swearing and anything else inappropriate. My goal is to help make this wiki truthful and well-organised and to keep the forum clean. Thank you for your time. Votes *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes - [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|Talk]] 13:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes - CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 03:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC)CommunistOverlordJim' *'Yes - VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 11:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *The contributions you have made are of high quality, and your involvment on the forum shows how much you love the subject of myths. So it's a yes for me. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) *I agree with Sasquatch. I think you have the right ability to be a Patroller. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 11:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC) *You're active alot, so you should become a patroller om this wiki. [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 14:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Kingrhem - Admin Request Closed July 8, 2013 as Successful --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, my name is Kingrhem. I'm currently a patroller on this wiki and I think it's time to be an administrator. I'm ranked #3 on the leaderboard, if the leaderboard ranking does matter. Votes *Hell yes! CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 16:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC)CommunistOverlordJim *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC)' *'No '- Boomer8 (talk) 01:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Comments *You have surpassed the requirements twice. You are one of the most active users, and make good edits and having you as an administrator would be more than preferable. -Jim *Just like what Jim said. You're a great editor and I'm sure you will be of great help in keeping the GTA Myths Wiki free of vandals and running smoothly. Keep up the good work! Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) *I know he is a good editor and is active, but most of his edits are adding categories. His grammar isn't the best either, and an admin must have impeccable grammar and punctuation. He has just became a patroller only a few weeks ago, and in the most part, I don't think he's ready. Boomer8 (talk) 01:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Kingrhem - patroller Closed June 13, 2013 as Successful --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, My name is Kingrhem and I'm asking for patroller rights. I've got good experience in myths and easter eggs. I have made 78 edits until now. and I am ranked #4 on the leadboard and I have got 28 badges if the number of the badges does matter. I'm requesting the patroller rights to make this wiki clean from any errors. Votes *'Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 18:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *You have enough edits and are active on this wiki alot, but you should improve your grammar. Other than that I'm voting '''yes'. Boomer8 (talk) 18:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) *You are active a lot, and very enthusiastic about myths. The edits you have made are of good quality so it's a yes for me. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Boomer8 - Patroller Closed March 19, 2013 as Successful Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm Boomer8 and I've been on this wiki since Feburary. I'd like patrollership rights so I can so I can help keep this wiki clean; expecially since GTA V will be coming out soon. I have created some new pages since I've joined, and I have also added some new pictures and fixed grammar. I have 55 edits now and more soon to come. I look for myths in GTA SA, GTA IV and its episodes. I love myths so I think I'd be a great patroller. Thankyou. Boomer8 (talk) 04:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Yes '- VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 12:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes -' Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Comments *We have said that you can be an editor and you have achieved the necessary goal. Just try and be a bit more active. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 12:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *You should be more active, but its a yes for me. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) *Closing as succesful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Unsuccessful Dodo8 - Request for Administrator Rights Closed June 13, 2013 as UnsuccessfulSasquatch101 (talk) 03:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC)' Hello! I'm a Patroller on the English GTA Wiki. I'm skilled in creating Templates, and fixing the old ones. I came here because the Wiki looks interesting, since we aren't allowed to add articles about myths on the original Wiki. I'd like to create a new, more "attractive" homepage, new templates, and the Wiki's policies (stating the rules a little better, etc.) I know I should have first applied for Patrollership, but I can't do the earlier mentioned thins without Admin rights. Here is the link to my userpage on the GTA Wiki: http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Votes *'''No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) *'No '- Boomer8 (talk) 01:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Comments *I do belive you can bring great and skills and ideas to the wiki as an admin but you have so few edits to go off of. I know you specialize in templates, but in all fairness everyone who is in the staff was admitted with at least 50 edits. I encourage you to reapply after you contribute a little more. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) *Dodo, I know you're a great contributor, but I can't vote yes '''for you to become an admin while you only have 15 edits. I'll vote in your favor when you have 100 edits. But for now, its a '''no. Boomer8 (talk) 01:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Tony 1998 - Request for Patroller Rights Closed June 13, 2013 as Unsuccessful Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello all, I'm Tony and I respectively hereby request for Patroller Rights Although, I was going to request for Admin rights, I decided to take first steps here before reaching the big leauges and it would been a bit improper to budge to become an admin. I started to get in to the Wiki about a week ago, despite editing a little months prior. I have fresh ideas, some well thought out by me and some borrowed from our affiliates' concepts and I plan to unveil them a couple weeks in time. What do I want best for this Wiki: making this place mor reliable for any myth hunter and believer and to expand this Wiki around the web AND to stop vandals from destroying the safe haven of this Wiki. Regards to all Voting, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 04:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC)' *No - Boomer8 (talk) 01:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Comments *I think you should make it to at least the 50 edit requirement tobe a patroller. I know both you and dodo on the GTA Wiki, and know how great of editors you are. You should definitely reapply downthe road. *Tony, I can't support you to become a patroller with only 6 edits. Reapply with 50 edits and then I'll vote yes. But until then it's a no. Boomer8 (talk) 01:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) LS11sVaultBoy - Bureucrat Closed March 26, 2013 as Unsuccessful Sasquatch101 (talk) 19:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi. My name is Tom and I am one of the most active users here. I am currently an Administrator but I think that it is time for me to become a Bureucrat. I think I will be fit for the job as I will know how to use everything and I don't need training. Other wiki things like promotion and blocking etc will be a lot easier too. Please admins, vote kindly! Thanks VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - 'CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 23:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC)CommunistOverlordJim *'No '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Comments *You are a great editor here and have great ideas, but think there can be room for improvment. Plus the GTA Myths wiki isn't really that big yet, so it really makes no sense to have another bureucrat. However when V is out, and there are more editors, another bureucrat will probably be a good idea. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC)